Tentacle Memories
by Mahime6891
Summary: Nagisa is struggling to find Koro Sensei, whom he believes is still alive somewhere in some form. Is the precious teacher lost forever in memories?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

**Karma's Thoughts**

Trying to catch the last non existing drop of cold strawberry milk from vending machine, Karma almost swallowed the poor straw & empty box of drink with a lot of noise. He watched Nagisa, who was far away in his own world despite being only a few steps away at the other side of the Acoustic Studio, trying to add a few more sounds to the unfinished song of the guitar in his hand. He was watching the guitar in the kindest special way, as if the strings were going to become tentacles at any second now!

Yep! Nagisa was looking for tentacles in almost everything. He became like that after a particular lifelong one year, which they spent in Kunugigaoka Secondary School 3rd year E Class. Now in High school, Nagisa was the Head of a music band made by old members of 3rd year E Class Students: Isogai, Maehara, Kayano, Karma, & Nagisa. He gathered this group, followed by a Doctor's advice to try "Art" as a form of self-expression, after his Mental Breakdown resulted by 3rd year E class events. The name of the Band was of course, "Tentacles"! This was the group of the same Nagisa, who made the song "Shooting Star" & sang the words: "If I could play you on a music instrument, the world would be amazed!"

Karma finally clashed the milk box in his fist, and pulled out the straw.

-"Nagisa!" he called out to his old friend. The other boy startled suddenly returning to the reality, & the guitar stopped.

-"Yes, Karma?"

-"What are you doing? After a whole day of practicing with the group? Everyone returned long ago!"

Nagisa looked blank for a moment, then his face lightened up,:

-"Oh, I'm creating a new song named "My Teacher, Koro Sensei!" …"

Karma let out a sigh.

-"Really? Are you sure it's new? As far as I remember, all your songs are about Koro Sensei!"

-"This one is different. We're going to sing it at Obon Festival, at the "Talking to Spirits" Ritual!"

-"I see!" Well, as usual there was only one thing on Nagisa's mind.

And it was too obvious even to mention. Not by the mascot little & big yellow smiley face goods like straps or key holders that you could see everywhere around or on Nagisa. Not even by the fact that Nagisa couldn't eat anything with the shape of Crescent Moon anymore (the other day he felt sick when saw the Croissant bread in his plate at the Coffee Shop, and pushed the plate away to Karma). But maybe by the fact that He was restlessly trying to find a way to communicate with creatures resembling Koro Sensei. You could say, He thought that Spirits exist around us, and you can feel them & see them & talk to them if you try hard enough! That, turned to be Nagisa's way of thinking! Well, if it could actually rescue him from drowning in his mental break down, Karma didn't have any objection. But in fact it seemed that it pulled him even deeper inside the dark hallucination.

….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**Fictions**

Nagisa had just returned from evening shower. It was supposed to be his daily free time, but only if he knew how to spend it. He looked desperately around his lonely room, each corner of which was filled with memories of a certain precious teacher.

-"I should concentrate on other stuff." He reminded himself uselessly. Then unable to make it happen, he looked for a solution:

-"Maybe I can lead my thoughts into writing fictions!" Obviously not the best idea, but it could help him free some space of mind. He sat behind his PC, & jumped into the internet browser, thoughtlessly. Then he thought that maybe he could check out some fiction ideas, before he starts to actually type anything. He typed: Fictions about an "Assassination Classroom". And thought that there's no reason such thing would exist. But at his utmost surprise pages of results showed up! He started reading…

At some point Nagisa must've felt tired & fell asleep, since he opened his eyes startled by the sound of some tapping on a glass surface. He looked up & gasped in disbelief. A small tiny living figure of a young girl (resembling a character of one of those fictions) was tapping from behind of Nagisa's computer screen! And weirdly enough, it seemed that she was trying to get Nagisa's attention.

-"Me?!" asked Nagisa.

-"Of course you! Who else is here?!"

-"Is this some kind of a prank, or a Virus perhaps?"

-"How rude! You're the one who opened the pathway into our world! You are the Virus!"

-"What?" … "Ok, then this is a dream, I must be dreaming!"

-"I don't care, just hurry up & let me out, or come in! Before anyone else from another dimension finds out!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Nagisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kuuuuuuuuun!" a new voice called.

"Too late!" said the young girl. & suddenly thousands of tiny girls started to come out of the text lines on Nagisa's screen, which made him jump back!

-"AAAAAA! Wowow! Who are these!" Nagisa told trembling from behind his computer desk's chair where he was trying to hide. The first girl replied in an uncaring voice:

-"Your Fans! Baaakaaaaa!"

Then a very Tiny "Karma" rolled & fell down from the top of Nagisa's computer on the keyboard!

-"Ooh! That hurts!"

-'Kar - ma kun?!" asked Nagisa & his eyes almost flew out of his head.

Little Karma looked up and yelled: -"AAAaaaaaa! A very big Nagisaaa!"

-"What's going on here?" asked Nagisa. The girl replied:

-"Congratulations! You have successfully connected to different Fan Fictions dimensions of your own life story. I offer you the dimension where I live. Just give the word & you will enter our Fan Fiction, giving us the opportunity to have the real Nagisa as our Hero! Of course you can return to your own world whenever you wish!"

Nagisa thought for a moment, realizing he may meet Koro Sensei of the dimension he enters, took a few steps forward and called delightfully:

-"Really?!" Then thought some more, -"What happens to my appearance if I enter your world?" He asked.

-"You will become more feminine! Like a girl version of yourself!"

-"Oh!" Nagisa took his steps back, as fast as he had taken them forward!

-"Don't worry! Trust me, you will be lovely!"

Nagisa turned to the tiny Karma who was still lying down on the keyboard lazily. Tiny Karma responded by turning his face away, muttering to himself:

\- "I could also use some help here! Not that I care though!"

Nagisa was going to pick side when suddenly another familiar voice was heard:

"Where are you Nagisaaaa!" it was heard from a Tiny Kayano, who was actually in a White Wedding Dress with a Pink Flower Bouquet in her hands!

"Kayano?! Are you getting married?!" Nagisa asked surprised.

"How wacky are you that you even forget your own Wedding Day!" Kayano told angrily and threw the tiny bouquet at Nagisa's nose!

"Oh dear Gods of Shinto! Such a weird dream!" Nagisa told to himself.

And heard the voice of Tiny Karma….. another Tiny Karma?!:

"Nagisa Honey! I'm still waiting for your kiss!" A gay Tiny Karma!

Nagisa's face turned Red, from shame and anger. He turned to the first Tiny Karma:

-"I'm going to your world with you!"

-"Good for you! Let's go then!"

-"Uh, how should I enter the dimension?"

-"I don't know. Try touching the computer screen."

-"Nothing happens!"

-"Ok, then take my hand. It may help!"

-"Noooooo, wait!" bride Kayano objected.

-"I'm truly sorry Kayano!" Nagisa stretched his arm and grabbed Tiny Karma's hand with finger tips. Then there was a blinding light everywhere. Next thing he knew he opened his eyes in a new world.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

**New Dimension**

-"We're here!" called a super excited Nagisa!

-"We're back!" said a super depressed Karma.

They were at a wide open air space, which looked exactly like the outside of Nagisa's old – secondary school, the special class on the top of the hill.

-"Hey, everything seems so similar to my own world. Even the grass! Maybe I'll stay here forever…. If it's better!" and by "Better", he meant: if "Koro Sensei exists in this world".

-"Hm, are you sure?"

"Yes, why not?! Now tell me please, which year of school are we here?"

"Junior high 3rd Year, E Group."

"YAS! We will rewrite the history!" He looked around & inhaled a deep breath of excitement. –"So, where is everyone?!"

"Hey Guys!" told a somewhat familiar feminine voice getting close.

"There they are! Maehara chaaaaaaaaan!" Karma waved his hand with a grin on his face.

Maehara chaaan? Why would he call him that way? Unless she was a girl? Wait! Could it be?!

"Karma, don't tell me….!"

"I'm sure you're going to love them Nagisa! After all we are in the famous "Kunugigaoka All-Girls School"! We happen to be the only Boys here for some reason!"

"Oh no!" Nagisa covered his face in his palms. "Why didn't you tell me?! Karma you tricked me!"

"You didn't ask! Plus, if I told you, you wouldn't come!"

Right then, Maehara chan jumped on Karma's head & they both almost exploded with dust on the ground. –"Karmaaaa you son of a *****! What did take you so long!" Karma pointed at Nagisa: "Him!" and grinned evilly!

"Nagisaaaaa? … I see! Come on Girls!" girls came out from behind trees!

"Nagisa run for your life!" Karma called happily as the girls started to chase for those two running boys.

"Oh dear Buddha! Why should I go through this?! I only wanted to meet Koro Sensei!" Nagisa thought as he was escaping. Then Karma Suddenly turned behind a wall & Nagisa followed him where no one could find them. There, they both fell on the ground struggling to breath. Recalling his main purpose, Nagisa asked Karma:

-"By the way, do you happen to have a teacher here named Koro Sensei?" and with a fast beating heart he waited for the answer.

-"Koro Sensei? Yes, why?"

-"And by any chance, Koro sensei isn't a woman as well, right?"

-"No, he is a man, for sure." He said a man, and not an octopus. And there was no sign of mocking. Then again it's Tiny Karma we're talking about, you can never be sure.

-"May I meet this Koro Sensei?"

-"Yes Of course. Is there anything special about him? Cause if there is, I would love to know! Come on this way." Anything special? As if killing your teacher isn't unique enough. Or does it mean that they don't have to kill him in this world? He will find out soon. Karma took him from the back side of the building, in order not to stand out in front of the Girls. They entered into a corridor very familiar to Nagisa. As they were getting close to the teacher's room, Nagisa felt that his heart my fly out of his chest at any moment. Then Karma opened the door, and Nagisa held his breath.

-"Koro Sensei, Sorry to disturb your tea & dessert time! Nagisa wants to meet you suddenly!" He left the door open for Nagisa. Dessert Time, huh? Sounds like Koro Sensei himself!

Nagisa entered. He didn't dare to look at Koro Sensei at first, but then he raised his head gradually. A familiar long black uniform, white gloves?, the yellow moon neck tie, and…

Nagisa grabbed the book shelf in order not to fall down as a result of the shock.

-"Karasuma Sensei?!" Nagisa's sound was deadly disappointed.

-"What are you saying? I am Koro Sensei!" Oh, it finally became clear to Nagisa. In this world, Karasuma Sensei, was Koro Sensei!

-"Er, do we have a Karasuma Sensei in this school?"

-"It's the first time I hear such name. Nagisa kun, do you feel OK?" Nagisa turned to Karma:

-"So, why do you call him Koro Sensei?"

-"His name is Mr. Koro!"

….

**Will be updated in a few days with more chapters! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

**Back Home**

Nagisa walked into his classroom, reading the piece of paper he was holding in his hands. He went to his desk without really paying attention to anything around him. When he passed along Karma without noticing, Karma was surprised.

-"Hey Nagisa! Good morning?!" Karma objected. Nagisa looked up.

-"Oh Good Morning Karma. Wow you've really grown up since yesterday!"… "Honey!" Nagisa added & grinned, then looked back down to his paper.

Karma was startled. Nagisa was being very weird!

Then Kayano entered the class & moved to her desk and said a laud Good Morning to everyone. These three friends had decided that they wanted to attend the same holiday school classes as well, and so they did.

Without looking up this time, Nagisa said to Kayano:

-"Hi dear! How was your day, sweetie?!" and continued reading his paper.

Kayano took a weird look at Nagisa. Then suddenly Karma stood in his place and knocked his hands on his desk loudly, which made Nagisa look up again.

-"Nagisa!" Karma turned back to his friend. –"You're soooo weird today! Have you had your first alcoholic drink finally this morning?!"

-"What? No!" Nagisa seemed more alert & awake now. "I'm just tired maybe. I had problems of sleeping last night."

-"What kind of problem? The same usual one?"

Nagisa smiled innocently, -"Well, kind of!" then with a small hesitation he added: -"Karma, do you believe in the existence of different Dimensions?"

Thank goodness, Nagisa has returned to his normal self! Karma who seemed convinced, returned & sat behind his desk. However, to be on the safe side, he added:

-"You need to find and visit a new doctor for your mental condition."

-"Believe it or not, I am at the middle of the "New Doctor" Mission right now!" Karma was used to hear weird words such as "Mission" in the daily conversations with Nagisa.

Nagisa looked back at his paper, which happened to be an advertisement with the exact same title:

"Meet your NEW DOCTOR!"

He found it on the way to school. Actually, the wind had put this advertisement on his face, somehow magically! Like, it was meant for Nagisa! Anyway, the paper was as follows:

"_**If you are struggling with mental breakdowns, & constant nightmares,**_

_**In case you have questions or want to know more about "New Dimensions"**_

_**Or If you are simply looking for a NEW DOCTOR,**_

_**You are at the right place!**_

_**Find all your answers at once, with your NEW DOCTOR!"**_

It was such a weird coincidence. But Nagisa didn't care, as long as he could find answers. He was determined to go to the mentioned address & meet the Doctor soonest possible, even after his classes today.

…..

Nagisa was literally moving for around One and a half hour in the crowded subways & streets of Tokyo, to find the clinic of the special "New Doctor". He thought it would be a very weird & out-standing one floor cottage in the middle of skyscrapers. But it was actually inside another one of those ordinary skyscrapers. However, when he reached to the top floor of the building where the address mentioned, the atmosphere changed to a more ecologic one.

The walls around the floor itself, were painted as a green forest of Ever Green Trees. And the fresh odor of grass & earth was filled in the air, as well as the sound of birds being heard from speakers. There was a wooden sign in the shape of an arrow leading to the main room, with ink letters written: DOCTOR NEW! (So, NEW was actually the last name!) There were no one in the waiting area, even any Secretary. Finally the door to the Doctor's room, was painted as a red Japanese Jinja Shinto Shrine "Torii" gate, behind of which a Night sky with many stars & a Crescent Moon was painted.

Nagisa stood there for a moment. The atmosphere & the Crescent Moon had awaken long buried feelings, in his aching heart. For one moment, he imagined opening the door to a garden, in the middle of which Koro Sensei sat smiling at the butterflies flying around him. Then he knocked on the door and entered.

Unlike his imagination, behind the door there was an ordinary Doctor Office. A bright room of sunshine coming from the windows, and filling the simple furnished room with sofa's & a short table with a vase of flowers on the table as a trace of the mentioned garden. And at the corner of the room, there was a desk, behind which the Dr. was simply concentrated in writing. Thank goodness, he looked like a normal ordinary human being, a young man with curly black hair & a white uniform. The only unusual thing about him was the huge circle frame eye glasses, which were hiding his eyes under a kind of steamy blur.

Finally he stopped writing and raised his head to Nagisa, and with the widest & warmest possible Koro-Sensei-ish smile (which cut right through Nagisa's heart), greeted him:

-"Hello & Welcome, my Son!"

Suddenly Nagisa couldn't hold it back anymore and tears started rolling down from his eyes. The Doctor was startled;

-"Oh my dear boy! You must feel really sick! Will I really be able to help you?! Do you need a hug?!" saying this, he opened arms wide inviting. But Nagisa instead started to cry loudly this time. The poor Doctor was lost for words!

-"Oh my! Oh my! Calm down now! It will be OK! Tell me all about it!"

And Nagisa simply shouted his confession broke with tears, "I killed my Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiii!"

Then in a blink of eye, the whole story flowed out into words. He told everything from the beginning to the point of having those weird dreams. Doctor New was listening with sad & serious face, letting out a few words here and there such as, -"That must've felt hard~".

… And Before Nagisa even noticed, for how long, when he could see behind his tears, Doctor New had picked a tissue and was crying along with Nagisa!

The similarity between Dr. New & Koro Sensei was so beyond imagination, that made Nagisa stop crying:

-"Dr. New, are you OK?!"

Dr. New managed to answer among his tears: "It's Ok, it's Ok Nagisa kun. I'm sure your Sensei is still with you, and you will eventually be able to find & meet him again."

-"You think so?"

-"Yes, yes I'm sure. I will do whatever I can to help you." He put his hand on Nagisa's shoulder, reminding the boy of Koro Sensei's kind tentacles.

-"Thank you. I appreciate it."

-"Did you know that whatever you seek, is actually seeking you?! Someone once told in the internet!"

-"Really?!" Nagisa suddenly found himself wanting to laugh! "So where should I start?"

-"You have already started, Nagisa kun. The fact that you are seeing those dreams proves it! I think you need to continue & not prevent going inside those dreams & have challenges in different dimensions, until who knows you may find your Koro Sensei in one of them! I will give you opinions on how to survive in each world!"

-"So which one you think I should visit next?!"

-"Hm~, how about the one where Kayano San is getting married with you?"

-"Oh, that one! It's the first time ever I'm getting married! I'm not sure how to … err manage everything! But I want to try even the slightest chance for meeting Koro Sensei."

-"Don't worry. You won't need to actually become a husband. Just pretend for a few hours – using the notes I will give you on a paper today! Then probably the Nagisa from Fiction will replace you!"

-"Poor Kayano though!"… "By the way Doctor! Since the first moment I wanted to ask you, can you actually see through those glasses? Wouldn't be better if you remove them?"

After a long pause, the doctor replied, -"Oh these you mean! No! I'm so used to them that they have become part of myself! I can't remove them just at any moment. Need to get my heart ready for that in case it's really necessary!"

"I see! No need then! So, see you soon again?"

"Yes. Please visit again soon & let me know how your wedding was!" he grinned, passing the special wedding notes to Nagisa, "Next time let's have tea together!"

….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

**A New Day**

Warmth of the sunshine woke up Nagisa from sweet dreams into a wonderful morning. What a fantastic day! Nagisa yawned at his familiar blue curtains as he was still lying in bed lazily, when suddenly two yellow birds appeared out of nowhere, picked the edges of the curtains from the middle and pulled them open to the sides of the window!

All right, now he knew for sure that it was a dream. Just another dimension maybe. No wonder why the morning seemed so warm and fuzzy! Then someone knocked the door.

-"Nagisa kuuuun!" Karma? He still forgets to omit the "Kun" sometimes when calling his friend. Wait, what is he doing in their house?!

-"Rise & Shine, it's your Wedding day!" Oh God! No! Nagisa pulled the blanket over his head & tried to fall sleep again…. or more correctly, wake up from the nightmare!

-"Well, since it's late, I'm coming in to make you get ready for the big day!" and he entered the room. A slightly older & more good-looking Karma, in very classy black suit. He was holding the Groom Suit in his arms. The perfect image of a Groom's Best Friend. Who cruelly picked up Nagisa's blanket & threw it to another corner.

-"Nooooooooo!" a shrank Nagisa objected covering his face in both hands, almost looking like a silkworm cocoon. –"I don't wanna get married!"

Karma came close & leaned down on his toes, -"Well it's too late for that. But don't worry, it'll be Okay!"

Nagisa watched his friend from the space between his fingers.

-"What shall I do in the ceremony?!"

-"Nothing special. Only smile, and say: Yes!"

-"Shall I kiss Kayano, in front of everyone?!"

-"I suppose. It's not like it's your first time! But that's nothing compared to what you need to do later at night!"…. "Nagisa, Nagisa are you OK? Instead of red, your face went blue! Nagisa, I was just teasing! You don't need to do anything at night! Just maybe, drink some coffee and read newspaper together! That's all, really!"

Karma grabbed Nagisa's shoulders & gently shook. Nagisa sat on the bed reluctantly,

-"Ok, let's go to the Barber then!"

-"What are you talking about, we went there yesterday!"

-"Oh?!" Nagisa touched his own hair. "I see! I think I will miss my ponytails!" He thought he may meet Koro Sensei at his own wedding. Will he be attending? Surely he is invited, right?!"

-"When all these are finished, I promise we'll go camping together! Now, go get dressed! Bravo, Well Done Good Boy!"

In a blink of an eye, Nagisa saw himself standing in front of an outdoor altar. There were flowers everywhere, and guests were watching on the decorated benches, just like in movies. Then there was a priest standing behind the altar, and they were waiting for the bride to come. So they were having their Wedding in the Christian way! Nagisa thought he saw a Yellow Round Shape moved for a second, among the Guests, but it disappeared in the crowd as fast. Then the music started, and at the end of the passageway, a white figure appeared.

Kayano?! She was… different. Somehow, sweet. Completely different than the tiny chibi one he saw the other day in front of his PC. This one was more like an angel, holding a bouquet (the one she threw at is nose the other day!). And then the devious angel, started moving towards Nagisa. They say you get whatever you deserve! Nagisa felt his cheeks changing color, but he was not sure to which color. Was it blue as Karma described it earlier? Kayano arrived near the Altar, looked into Nagisa's eyes, they smiled innocently, and held each other's hands. Then they turned to the priest who started to cast some kind of Gibberish long prayer. They got to the part when he was asked:

-"Are you, Nagisa Shiota, ready to support this young Lady, Kaede Kayano, through Happiness, Sadness, Sickness, etc. as your wife? (or something like that!)"

[Just say: Yes, and smile!... This is something that Karma & Dr. NEW in his notes both agreed! Koro Sensei also would've been happy, seeing his two students finding happiness together!]

So he opened his mouth to say the word, but instead of his own reply, he could only hear one voice laughing playfully:

-"Nuru hu hu hu hu hu … ~ !" His eyes got teary at this.

Then he heard the crowd cheering & clapping and felt his lips being touched by Kayano. After that, he couldn't remember much, except for vague memories of guests screaming delightfully, and drinking and music, Kayano throwing her bouquet (to bachelor girls this time! Which Nakamura jumped, but Okuda san caught and Karma yelled!), dancing, and cutting the cake, and greetings, just like a movie flashback.

Then suddenly they were at home, & it was sleeping time!

(Dear Goodness, why does this dream skip the good parts so fast, & the bad parts happen slowly & with detail?! This is not fair! I need to work on my Lucid Dreaming with the help of Dr. NEW later!)

So he was sitting on a very big bed, in blue pajamas (with white stripes!), waiting for … Kayano?! Oh dear good heavens! Who knows how she will appear! Please let it be Pink Pajama with yellow stripes! Or, now is a good chance to escape from the window! But after all I went through, I still haven't met Koro Sensei! And I doubt if I have much more time left. I have to hurry and find a way, to tell her maybe?! Ok, I won't look, in case it's anything other than Pink Pajama with yellow Stripes! And at the worst case, if she wants more than just kisses, there's still one strategy left, which Dr. NEW wrote in his notes…

Kayano appeared! And Nagisa yelled,

-"It really is Pink Pajama with Yellow Stripes!"

Kayano was startled. Was Nagisa expecting anything else?! She moved towards the bed, but the moment she was ready to enter inside the fluffy warm & inviting blanket after a very busy & tired day, Nagisa again yelled,:

-"Kayanooooo!" She jumped again startled.

-"What! Don't scare me like that!"

-"Sorry! I was wondering if you are not sleepy! Cause I could totally count the sheep for you!"

Kayano looked at his husband blankly for a moment. Is this a situation where she has to laugh or cry?!

-"Err, No thank you! I think I am sleepy enough!"

-"Oh! Fine then! Good Night!"

-"Good Night, Honey!" Now, she could finally drown in the arms of fluff and darkness & think about nothi…

-"Oh Kayano!" Nagisa suddenly interrupted.

-"What!"… Kayano sat straight … "Honey!"

-"Did Koro Sensei join our wedding?"

This time Kayano watched her husband for a long time, before she could answer.

-"Well, I'm sure his spirit was present."

Nagisa jumped up like a flash light.

-"What do you mean by Spirit?!"

-"You're telling, YOU are the one who forgot the last strike?! Our History?!"

Nagisa almost died with disbelief. The look on his face was frozen. Then suddenly there were waterfalls running down from his eyes.

-"Nagisa! Nagisa! Are you all right?"

Without any words Nagisa lied down in the bed, thinking about existence of the Truth in Fiction. He turned his back to Kayano and started whispering things,

-"One Sheep. Two Sheep. Three Sheep. Four Sheep…"

-"What are you doing, Nagisa honey?!"

-"Don't mind me. I'm just counting the sheep~!..."

…..


End file.
